Alex Tiberius Law
Appearance Personality History Pre-Dark Cosmos Alex was the son of two Iciaurian Skunk farmers who lived in a village founded by the former Iciaurian Arch Warlock, Quintus Law, for his descendants. Alex, being of Quintus' bloodline, was born blessed with the Divine Claw, a weapon given to those chosen by the Gods to work their wonders and protect the weak. Alex's upbringing, however, was that of a simple farmboy. He learned to grow wheat and other crops, heard sheep and cattle, and go about normal life. However, that all changed when his village was attacked by the Combine. Alex's entire family was wiped out and his home burned to the ground. Then, right as he was about to be killed himself, he was saved by the hero Spirit, and was given the chance for a new life as a member of Dark Cosmos. Dark Cosmos Alex was brought on as the Cabin Boy of Dark Cosmos. While he was efficient at his job, he was still working alone. However, this changed when a girl named Luna was brought onto the crew. Luna and Alex bonded over their time as Cabin Boy and Girl and Alex ended up looking at Luna as an older sister, since his own brother Knives never seemed to take an interest in him. He and Luna worked with Spirit and entered the Galactic Race. With Luna's truck, Alex's chopper, and Spirit's bird form, they blew away the competition. However, this victory was not long lasting. Shortly after, they were attacked by the G-Man of the Combine and his three Seeds of Destruction. Alex and Luna teamed up to fight Volcanus and were able to nearly defeat the Seed. However, the seeds were absorbed by the G-Man and used to fight Spirit. While Spirit became victorious, the group was uneasy for a while. Then, Luna got the call in which she left Dark Cosmos. Shortly after, Spirit went to find her. However, when he did not return, Alex and the rest of the team when their separate ways. Post-Dark Cosmos Alex went on to become a member of the famous Celestial Faith, a group of Priests and Crusaders who followed the will of the Gods and used the Divine Weapons like Alex's claw, named the Hand of Law, to battle evil demons. Alex was told to go on pilgrimage and train his claw to better know its power. Then, he was ambushed by the G-Man himself. G-Man kidnapped Alex and used a portal device to open the gate to an alternate dimension. There, an evil twin of Alex named Xander was loyal to the Combine. Alex and Xander were fused and became the evil entity known as Alexander Law, who wielded a Divine Claw on one arm and a Devil Claw on the other. The Combine War Alexander became the general of the Combine Invasion Forces and succeeded in bringing hundreds of planets and colonies to their knees. He even went so far as to hunt down his old teammates Xavier and Sweet down and kill them. However, the Galaxy's first defense force was able to capture and jail him, only to have him escape and kill every guard in the prison. He eventually found Geneforce and learned that Spirit, his old leader, had escaped from his stone state. He immediately rushed off to find Spirit with the intent to either capture or kill him. He found Geneforce, and tricked them into helping him find Spirit. He was reunited with Luna, but kept her mum as she was showing that she did not remember him. After finding Spirit, he delivered the ultimatum: Come quietly or watch the innocent people around him die. Spirit agreed to come quietly. After parting with Spirit, Alexander received the order from the G-Man to glass Mobius. However, the plan was overheard by Solanna, and Alexander engaged the phoenix in combat. After his sidearm, his Chainsaw, was broken, he resorted to fusing the Divine Metal from the saw with his legs and used his Claws as his main weapons instead. Using them, he overpowered Solanna, but not before Xanthos arrived with Omicron and engaged Alexander. Alexander fought with Xanthos, praising that Geneforce was as strong if not stronger than Dark Cosmos. Before he could deal any type of final or death blows, he was stopped by Spirit who had used the forbidden Perfect World Resurrection to bring back Sweet and Xavier. Alexander unleashed the Seeds of Destruction in a last-ditch effort to kill the heroes. The effort failed, but he reminded Spirit of their bargain. He took Spirit prisoner, leaving Geneforce with the new task of taking up Dark Cosmos' mantle and battling the soon-invading Combine. Relationships Equipment Abilities Powers Creation and Conception Trivia Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Iciaura